


The Army of Adorable Adorers!

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/Other, Gender transformation, Mass Twinning, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: “SOLEIL IS HERE!”Ophelia’s main cause of stress is the Vallite Army’s very own Soleil. The girl just didn’t think, always throwing herself headfirst into danger... If only she knew what it was like to deal with herself...That was the idea, at least. Ophelia’s plan to make Soleil see herself in a different light may go awry when her ritual ends up stronger than expected...[Commissioned by CTFMeister! Check them out; their TF stuff is top tier-]
Relationships: Ophelia/Soleil (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 3





	The Army of Adorable Adorers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CTFMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/gifts).



Ophelia had immense patience for people. She could put up with most annoyances and take things in stride, just as her father taught her. It took a lot to really get on the mystical girl’s nerves…

And Soleil often did just that.

She knew that the pink-haired spunky heroine wasn’t actively trying to get on her nerves; she had good intentions. But there was something to be said about good intentions. Whether it was getting in her personal space when she was craving alone time, or how she launched herself right into harm’s way during combat to shield her allies from blows, Ophelia knew she was going to grow early grey hairs because of that woman.

Ophelia tried her best to be nice about enforcing her boundaries with her. She tried to get her to realize that maybe, just maybe, she was doing a bit more harm than good at times. But Soleil would just flash her that beautiful smile and promised her that she’d do her best to improve herself and do better next time.

Only for her to throw herself in front of wyvern fire yet again. Was she doing it because she loved the attention that Elise and the other clerics were giving her…? Or was she really just trying to put Ophelia (and herself) in an early grave?

If only she knew what it was like to deal with herself… That was Ophelia’s rhetorical thought one day as she bemused herself with her usual reading. But the idea made her pause, building on the idea. Her plan to swap bodies to make her learn personal space didn’t work, but what about a twinning spell? The counterspell to finish it up was easy, all she needed was a bit of Soleil’s hair to turn into her, and her own hair to turn back. It’d take an all nighter to set up, but if it meant saving Soleil from future injury and herself from future headaches, it’d be well worth it.

But what if the spell didn’t work properly? Perhaps it’d be best to cast it on someone else… Forrest would be a good bet. Surely he wouldn’t mind being a bit more feminine for a day, right?

All it took to prep the spell was to grab the hair of both people, which was easy enough once she absconded with their hair brushes briefly to swipe some strands. The night was long as she spent all her time preparing the incantation. It required a large enough ritual that she had move her furniture aside in her room to create the circle.

Her spellbook’s pages fluttered as the wind blew through the space, her aetherial magic building up as her quiet chanting echoed against the walls of her chamber. The candles stayed lit, despite the gales, and their light grew brighter and brighter before it was finally blinding!

With Soleil’s pink hair clutched tight in her palm, she slammed her hand upon the tome as it closed itself, sealing the spell in place. A brief rumble could be felt across the grounds of Corrin’s castle grounds as the spell sunk in, only to end moments later.

Ophelia wasn’t sure if it had worked or not. Only time would tell. But speaking of time, she was dead tired. She could see the orange sunrise peering over the horizon of the castle walls, and that was enough to convince her to climb into her bunk and plant her head on her pillow, letting the sweet quietude of sleep embrace her in its warm, loving arms…

“Sheesh, this place is a mess! Do I need to send Felicia over to give this place a good once over~?”

Ophelia groaned into her pillow, feeling some of her drool stuck to her face. Her eyes were so heavy and she could feel the crust of sleep still trying to keep them shut. She didn’t have anything to do today; so why was she being woken up so early?

Turning her head to the side, she was greeted by none other than Soleil, her pink hair glistening in the morning light.

… Was it Soleil? Ophelia narrowed her eyes and pushed herself to sit up in her bed, wiping her eyes in her hands to get a better look.

“Morning, sleepyhead! You didn’t show up to breakfast, so I thought you’d like maybe a more private one~” Soleil winked, placing a hand on her hip as she leaned forward. “I got some scones and lemon tea…~”

Ophelia paused for a moment, just needing a few seconds of clarity to realize that this was not Soleil.

Her rack was freaking huge. It was straining her top, exposing her immense cleavage that was normally covered by the garment to the point where she could see the rips in the fabric where it had parted to make room.

“G-Good morning, Soleil… Feel any, ah, different…?” Ophelia asked with some slight hesitation, genuinely unable to take her eyes off those massive mounds of hers. She had seen Soleil nude in the past; they were certainly not that big before!

“Yeah, I’m fine! I’m better than ever, really. Any morning I get to see you is great~” Soleil winked, tilting her head to the side cutely, making the pink beret atop her head bounce cutely.

.... Wait, beret? That… was Forrest’s beret.

Oh. Oooh no.

She must’ve mixed up the spell along the way. Instead of making an exact copy of Soleil, she made a… she didn’t even know how to put it! A perverted facsimile of the adorable adorer!

This was fine, she quickly reasoned to herself as she pushed herself up, swiping her spellbook from the ground and brushing by For… Soleil to her desk to lean over and inspect the spell. Surely there must be some footnote about this… There’s no way that this was an unknown side effect of the spell, right?

But flicking through the pages rapidly, she saw no warning of this. There was no mention whatsoever of anything of the sort ever occurring. The usual side effects were nausea and dizziness, not… this!

But while she sorted through the pages, trying to find how to fix this, Soleil made her way over, wrapping her arms around Ophelia’s neck while she pressed against her from behind. Ophelia could feel those heavy breasts pushing her down, practically making her hunch over her desk, while something thick and warm pressed against her shapely rear.

… Oh, Gods, she was absolutely hung.

Soleile’s cock was clearly too big for her panties, as Ophelia could practically feel each inch sliding against her rear, the heat ebbing from her pants while the limb occasionally twitched in anticipation, in need.

“Whooooa, whoa, okay, down girl!” Ophelia quickly slipped out of her friend’s arms, stepping away from her and to the entrance of her tent, her cheeks crimson while her heart raced. Yeah, that definitely wasn’t on the original Soleil. She could see the outline on the surface of her pants. “L-let’s ah, take a raincheck on that tea, okay? I got uh… things to do! Very important… things…”

Ophelia practically tripped over her feet as she bolted out of her tent. She just needed to get away from her and have some time to think of a solution. She had some of Forrest’s hair for the counter spell, so if she could just get him… her… whatever, away from her long enough for her to concentrate, she could fix this!

“Yoo-hooooo!” A giggly voice called out to her from the sauna, making her freeze in place.

Sure enough, Soleil was there, leaning against the doorway all sultry like, with a towel covering her body. Barely. She had a hand to her flat chest, but the towel really ballooned out around her hips, which seemed to be much wider! Child bearing at that; enough to put Camilla to shame!

Wait. Flat chest? Forrest… Soleil had a massive chest, and the original Soleil had a modest chest, so…

“Morning, sleepyhead! Wanna join me for a morning dip? Maybe afterwards we can do some… sparring! Clothing optional, of course. Don’t want to get those dirty!” Soleil hummed, stepping forward with an exaggerated sway to her hips, Gods those hips. Ophelia couldn’t help but stare at them as she was frozen in shock, taking a moment to notice the tent that was starting to pitch in the front…

This Soleil was a male! She… He wore a circlet across his forehead, just under the bangs of his beautiful pink hair. That belonged to… Ugh, who did it belong to? One of the ninjas, maybe? She never got a good look at them, which stood to reason.

“N-Nooo, no, I’m… I’m fine, thanks! You uh, enjoy yourself!” Ophelia stammered, stepping back to get some distance from the second Soleil of the day. There were at least three Soleils in the army. Fantastic. At least nobody was raising any alarms.

Ophelia had solace in that thought for about a second before a squeal filled the air, The Soleil she was just talking to had his towel yanked down from behind, exposing those wide feminine hips and the hardening cock he was sporting! Was every Soleil just constantly horny?!

Another Soleil popped out from behind the first, sporting a mask that covered their mouth, but she could tell they were grinning from ear to ear as they waved the stolen towel like a battle banner. What was this one now? They had no chest to speak of, but similar hips to the femboy-Soleil’s… There was no bulge. Female? Or just a cuntboy?

“Oh, hey Ophi! Wanna join? It’s gunna get reeeeeal steamy soon!” The third Soleil today called out, twisting the towel up and swatting it on the rear of the second, who bounced with a squeal, which in turn made their big cock bounce around with them!

“Oh Gods I’m in trouble,” Ophelia breathlessly whispered to herself, quickly shaking her head and running away.

Okay. Taking inventory, at least three people in the army were turned into Soleil because of her. That was an increase of 300%. Which was way too much. 

But the farther she walked into camp, the worse the situation became. Not a single soul was spared from the Soleil curse. Each cluster of people was a sea of pink, with giggling, confident voices coming from the huddled masses. Each Soleil was alike, but looked just different enough to make them… almost separate beings. Some had perky asses, some had more chubby, pear-shaped butts, others had massive busts, while many sported flat chests. It was hard to tell from afar if any of them were sporting lewd cocks, but it was a safe bet to assume at least half of them did.

A tall and lean Soleil wielding a spear sparred with a stockier Soleil that sported an axe near the arena, while one Soleil guarded the prison dutifully with a grin on her cheerful face. A Soleil was near the lottery house, beckoning her fellow Soleils in with the promises of prizes and possibly more, and another was carrying a bushel of corn from the fields into the kitchen to get started on the day’s lunch. Meanwhile, a trio of giggling Soleils were splashing in the gem pools in various states of undress.

What of Corrin? Ophelia shuddered to think what had happened to the princess, but based on the fact that everyone else had changed, she figured that she’d be in the same boat. What of her dragon form? What of her father? Her mother? And what of the punishment she’d recieve upon fixing this…? If she could fix this…

What if she morphed too? In a moment of panic, she looked down at herself, making sure that her proportions were still the same and that her clothes hadn’t changed either. She felt her heart skip a beat in fear when she found a lock of pink hair mixed in with her own, but with a little brushing, the stray strand blew away. It must’ve shed from the Soleil that woke her up this morning when she…

Focus, Ophelia, focus.

Her main priority was fixing this. The spell’s reversal had required the original person’s hair in order to turn them back, but all she had was Forrest’s. It seemed like a good idea to just go through with the reversal, but doubt tugged at her chest. What if she just messed up again?

She needed professional help. Someone with years of experience, far more than her…

And she knew just the person!

Turning the corner to Nyx’s little dark corner of the castle grounds, Ophelia found herself looking at a tiny Soleil, sitting at a small fire with a cup of tea. There were no breasts to speak of, but Nyx didn’t have any, either. She bore the dark sorceress’s tiara, so that must’ve been her, but… stuck in time, like Nyx originally was?

Of course Nyx had changed as well.

“Oh, hey there,” the tiny Soleil smiled, nodding at her friend with a little tip of the cup. “Care to join me for tea? I got a new blend to die for! Come, rest your head on my lap and we can relax together.” At least this one wasn’t a complete horn-dog, Ophelia sighed thankfully to herself. “Then we can see where the day takes us…~”

Welp.

“N-No, I…” Ophelia sighed, clutching her head as she could feel a tremendous pounding coming on. “I’m… just going to go back to bed.”

“Can we join you~?” A chipper feminine voice piped up from behind, making Ophelia squeal, practically leaping into the arms of the little Soleil.

Two more Soleil’s were behind her, with one sporting massive tits that she hadn’t even tried to put her top on, and the other was pretty damn strong looking, boasting impressive muscles. The first didn’t sport a bulge, but the second did.

And of course, with Ophelia’s luck, they were both completely topless, for different reasons.

The busty Soleil stepped forward, taking Ophelia’s hand and guiding her close, enveloping the mage’s tiny arm in her cleavage. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost…”

“And you’re so tense…” the meathead Soleil hummed, moving behind her to grip her shoulders. He gave them a firm squeeze at first before starting to work a massage on those tense muscles of hers.

Ophelia let out a gasping moan at the magic touch, making her legs go weak. She would have collapsed from the feeling had the pair of Soleils not been keeping her up.

“Dang, girl, you need to relax,” he cooed from behind her, making her shoulders pop slightly as he worked out a particularly rough spot. “What has gotten you all stressed? Talk to me; I’m here to share your burdens~”

The busty one hummed quietly as she grinded her hefty bust against Ophelia’s arm, tilting her head in to nuzzle her cheek, planting one, two, three gentle kisses open the soft spot. Ophelia could feel her heart racing, and her mouth hung open, constantly letting out a groan. She needed to break away… She needed to get back to her tent, lock herself in, and revert this whole crazy thing…! Her eyes closed, losing herself in the warmth of it all...

“What’s wrong?” A third Soleil asked, prompting Ophelia to look at the one who was pressing against her front. The Soleil that replaced Nyx was there, on her tip-toes to get closer to eye level. Her head was only just at Ophelia’s bust, which she was more than willing to take hold of and gently rub. “Relax, Phi, we’ll take care of you!”

“Take… care of me?” She repeated the words slowly, unsure to their true meaning, while she felt the busty Soleil’s hand pressing against her soft rear, fingers sinking into the plush flesh and squeezing it possessively. “H-Hey, watch it…~”

“We are watching it. Veeeery closely!” The busty one responded. The strong one gingerly removed her cape from her, exposing her tender neck and shoulders in time for her partner to lean in, gently nipping and kissing at her neck. “And we loooove what we see~”

Ophelia knew they enjoyed it, alright, judging from how she could feel the busy Soleil’s eager breath spilling down her neck and the hefty bulge of the strong Soleil’s cock pressing against her behind.

Was she getting excited too…? Her heart was racing, but was that out of anxiety of the current situation or… something more?

The small Soleil gave Ophelia a sly grin as the strong one stepped back, making her unsteady on her feet for a brief moment.

“Relax, and let us take care of you,” she said before placing her petite hands upon the witch’s chest and giving it a gentle push to guide her back into the awaiting arms of the strong one.

She wasn’t sure how she ended up in this position. They were both on Nyx’s bed, creaking under the two combined weights. The small Soleil tugged her tights down, Ophelia giving a token effort to try and kick her away, but that didn’t stop her nethers from being exposed.

“Jeez, someone’s excited~” she noted with a grin, brushing her fingers against her lower folds, dainty sized to tease her just enough, making gasping little moans leave her lips. “Can’t blame you though. You’re in for one heck of a time, cutie!”

She stammered a little, trying to find the words that she wanted to say. What did she want to say? Her instincts were all saying ‘yes’ and ‘please’, mostly in that order, but shouldn’t she not want this? She… shouldn’t want this, but it felt so good…

Her eyes went wide when she felt something warm pressing against her bare ass. That thick, meaty length… His cock was exposed below her, shifting its girth between her soft cheeks. In front of her, the tiny Soleil swiftly removed her pants, exposing her own massive cock that rivaled the one taunting her behind! The fact she was so small made it seem even larger, at that!

“I’ve been waiting for-ever for this… We all have…!” The one behind her hummed tantalizingly close to her ear, hugging her close as it teased the tip against her ass while her snatch was taunted with the hardened cock of her partner.

“W-Wait, i-if you do them both at once, I-I dunno how I c-kyaaaaa!” Ophelia tried to voice her concerns, only to be drowned out by her own fervent squealing as the two lengths plunged into her body. Her head rolled back, closing her eyes tight as she lost herself in the bliss that made her heart skip a beat.

She was held firmly in place by the strong Soleil, writhing with need and desire in his grip while the Soleils’ hips started to pump, forward and back, in and out, at a slow but steady pace. Each time their members slid deeper into her, she could feel the pitch of her erotic moans getting louder while her hands desperately reached around to grab at the sheets, just for something to release her tension on.

“Damn! Y-You’re so tight, Ophi!” The small Soleil gasped as she leaned forward more, gripping onto her hips to ensure she didn’t move around quite as much. It was mostly to keep her mounted though, as the strongest Soleil down below was keeping her held nice and firm.

“Think she’s a virgin… Oooh, that’s adorable!” He giggled down below, giving her a warm hug as one of them hit a particularly sensitive spot, enough to make Ophelia open her eyes and gasp for a moment.

Just in time to see the busty one lowering herself onto her face.

She was met with the warm taste of Soleil’s pussy smothering itself against her lips, and the Maiden of Dusk’s first instinct was to return the kiss with one of her own.

Her moans hummed into her partner’s body while her tongue trailed around, exploring each inch covering the lips, giving her clit a few gentle laps before plunging into the depths.

The busty Soleil above let out a groan of satisfaction before she began to roll her hips against her face with one of her hands reaching down to hold her head by her strands of hair. Ophelia’s own grip shifted from the linens of the bed to Soleil’s heavenly thighs that were surrounding her face, gently kneading and massaging them like a kitten with a pillow.

She was pinned and trapped, completely and utterly. But the helplessness of it all… It excited her greatly. With each wiggle against her mini-harem of Soleils in playful attempts of freedom, she could feel her arousal growing as they gave her no quarter. The strong grip around her torso kept her from moving, and each slam deeper and deeper into her holes made her feel weaker and weaker in the knees. Ophelia was a mess. A complete and utter horny mess…

And she loved it.

“Oooh, dance for me~!” the little Soleil from down below squeaked breathlessly, already feeling herself starting to spurt into their fair maiden.

But the strong one holding it all together had much better stamina than the pipsqueak. He wasn’t going to let go until he was damn ready to!

Harder, harder, faster, faster… The sound of the poor cot creaking under the stress from the rapid movements and their combined weights. Ophelia could feel herself inching closer and closer to the edge of climax. Her breaths came shorter and more ragged, and she could feel her whole body tensing up.

She felt their warm seed pumping into her, their grunts and groans of glee filling the tent, and that was enough to push Ophelia into ecstasy.

“S-Soleeeeeeil…~!”

Ophelia lost herself in the chasm of love, her body going limp in the pile of adorable Soleils doting upon her. The warmth spread through her nethers and she trembled as she reached her own climax, helpless squeaks and gasps leaving her only to get buried in the mass of Soleil’s hips and snatch, having been coated in her own cum by that point.

Did she blackout? It was hard to tell. She wasn’t exactly known for her physical strength, after all. The next thing she knew, she was cuddled in bed, snug and secure between her three lovers that gently applied tender touches to her every now and again. The busty Soleil and the strong Soleil were at her sides, arms wrapped around them as they caught her breath, while the little Soleil was on top, using Ophelia’s perky bust as a pillow of her own as she recovered from the physical exertion.

She gave her body a little tug in each direction to see how much room she had to maneuver, but it wasn’t much at all. The movement was enough to spurn the Soleils at her sides to apply kisses to her cheek and neck, with the latter being rough enough to cause a bruise; of that she was certain.

This might’ve been bad, but… she could enjoy herself for a little bit, right? Sure, the army was full of girls that would throw themselves at her for her affection, but…

.. Where was she going with this, again?

She shrugged a little, figuring she could rest for a moment and fix it all later. She was a chosen hero, after all. A powerful mage, gifted with the dark arts, chosen by the Gods to change the world…!

… After a nap, of course. She yawned and closed her eyes, gently floating off to a warm afterglow nap, while at the stage of the castle grounds, Princess Soleil called for her soldiers to come with her for another fight in the Outrealms.

Soleil was here~


End file.
